


In my closet

by caz251



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's habit of deleting things makes for a confusing conversation for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic. First foray into Sherlock, hopefully done the characters justice.

John let out a little huff of frustration as he threw himself down into his chair, Sherlock looking up in surprise. 

“Bad date?” He asked, surprising John as Sherlock never really thought to ask about his dates, just comment about them.

“She’s looking for all my skeletons.” John muttered.

Sherlock seemed to sit up at that, “What?”

“Skeletons in the closet,” John explained, without explaining anything, figuring that Sherlock would know what he meant. “She’s keeps pushing wanting to know about them all.”

Sherlock looked at him shiftily for a moment before asking, “Are you dating Molly?”

“Molly Hooper? No, why would you think that?” John asked confused, Sherlock’s logic really was something that perplexed him at times.

“She’s the only one who might know or suspect.” Sherlock answered, looking thoughtful for a moment, “Or Mycroft and A. You’re not dating my brother’s assistant are you?”

“No. Sherlock, what are you talking about?” John huffed, all he’d really wanted was a quiet evening after his date. He didn’t want to have to spill all his secrets to some woman at once, even if he did like her, but at the same time he was sure it would be preferable to the cagey way Sherlock was acting.

He watched as Sherlock stood and paced the room for a moment before leaving the room, coming back mere minutes later with something half out of view.

“Who was your date?” Sherlock asked, “And how did they know I was keeping my skeletons in your closet?” He asked, waving a skeletal hand in front of his face to get his point across.

John just sighed, it was going to be a long night. He really wished Sherlock wouldn’t delete common sayings, it made things harder for him.


End file.
